


Mia sorella, mia responsabilità

by Vale2294



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Big Brothers, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Love, Melancholy, Protective Older Brothers, thought
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale2294/pseuds/Vale2294
Summary: Ogni mia azione, ogni mio pensiero, era per lei. Tutto ciò che ho fatto nella mia vita era per lei. La mia vita, da quando è nata, non è più stata solo mia.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Octavia Blake
Kudos: 2





	Mia sorella, mia responsabilità

_Mia sorella, mia responsabilità._  
Quante volte nei suoi primi sedici anni ho ripetuto questa frase? Quante volte sono stato sopraffatto da queste responsabilità?  
"io sono morto il giorno in cui sei nata" glielo dissi poco dopo che eravamo atterrati sulla Terra, poco dopo che avevo fatto di tutto per restare con lei, ma non lo credevo davvero.  
Ogni mia azione, ogni mio pensiero, era per lei. Tutto ciò che ho fatto nella mia vita era per lei. La mia vita, da quando è nata, non è più stata solo mia.  
Adesso però le cose erano cambiate. Avevo passato sei anni pensando a me e ad altre cinque persone e tra loro lei non c'era. Certo anche nell'anello ero preoccupato per lei ma sapevo che io da lassù non avrei potuto fare niente e quindi lasciavo che la mia preoccupazione per lei restasse relegata in un angolo della mia mente, dopotutto in quei momenti sentivo forte anche il senso di colpa per colei che avevo lasciato indietro, per colei che avevo abbandonato, per colei che era morta da sola senza nessuno, o almeno così credevo.  
Rivederla, abbracciarla è stato come tornare in vita. Da quando l'ho conosciuta è sempre stata importante per me, e quando non c'era, era come perdere una parte di me, dopotutto noi ci completavamo, il cuore e la testa.  
Tornare sulla Terra è stato strano. Tutto era cambiato. Noi eravamo cambiati lassù nello spazio. La mia metà era cambiata nella valle. Questi sei anni ci hanno cambiato così tanto che ci siamo scambiati i ruoli.  
Ma lei nel bunker era quella che era cambiata più di tutti, non la riconoscevo sotto quelle spoglie da bloodreina.  
Stavamo per andare in guerra, una guerra insensata che avrebbe visto la rovina di quell'unico luogo nel quale potevamo vivere.  
La guerra sarebbe iniziata e io ci sarei dovuto andare senza il mio cuore, che finalmente dopo sei anni aveva ripreso a battere.  
La guerra era alle porte e avrei perso quelle cinque persone che per me sono state tutto in quei sei anni.  
Non l'avrei permesso.  
Le mie azioni per sedici anni sono state per salvare lei, per salvaguardare lei, ma ora avevo altre persone da proteggere e l'avrei fatto anche a costo di andare contro mia sorella.  
In fondo le cose non erano del tutto cambiate.  
 _Mia sorella, mia responsabilità._


End file.
